


We’ll be okay

by Zoeh00



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, M/M, angry lucas, i love all of the characters in this fic this idea just popped in my head, it’s impossible for me to make sad endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeh00/pseuds/Zoeh00
Summary: What happened after their night at the club
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	We’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m kind of scared to post this because I don’t want people to hate on me 🥺so little preface before the story. I LOVE all the characters in this fic this idea just popped in my head. But if you don’t enjoy this fic please be nice if you want to comment but I’m open to all comments. Thx for reading☺️

We’ll be okay

Lucas had been waiting for today all week. It honestly was the only thing getting him through the week. He planned the whole evening. He’d put candles out he’d cook dinner give them a bubble bath and watch a movie and fall asleep snuggled on the couch. He honestly couldn’t wait. 

They both had been so stressed lately and Eliott was working constantly they really only saw each other in the evenings.   
They both tend to be to out of it to have sex so they haven’t for about a week and for them that was a pretty big deal.

They both were free tonight and they both seemed equally excited for this night until Lucas got the text from Eliott saying Lola needed a friend right now.

He understood. Rain check maybe? Maybe after the bacs because it seems like they never have time for themselves anymore. Ever since Eliott met Lola he’s been so obsessed with her like it’s some kind of sick obsession like he needed to protect her from all harm it was cute for a few days.

So now Lucas is sitting with a glass of red wine he bought just for tonight and a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in front of him just staring at everything. He opens his phone and opens Instagram and drops his phone. His boyfriend was fighting a much older man in some dark night club and he looked clearly drunk and all Lucas could think of was LOLA.

He immediately calls Eliott and it goes straight to voicemail. He gladly remembers Eliott texted him the club he was at so Lucas doesn’t even change out of his outfit that is probably to formal for a night club but he didn’t care. Thankfully the club wasn’t too far but it definitely was a little bit of a longer run. 

Once he got there he’d never been so happy he had his wallet with him because he’d have to run back and get his I.D. The place was crowded and loud. He looked for a few minutes and felt hopeless. He went up to the bar and showed Eliotts photo and said 

“ have you seen him tonight? Maybe with a younger blonde girl?”

She replies “yea I just saw them walk outside when you came up here actually”

He barely had time to thank her before he ran out of the building.

He saw their figures walking away from either of their houses. He ran so fast and gripped Eliotts hand and pulled him aside.

“ Eliott tell me what’s going on”

Eliott barely had time to process what’s going on and can feel Lucas’ anger fuming off of him.

“ Lucas she needed help do we need to do this now?”

“Eliott how many fucking times have you said that to me since you met her? Can’t you see she’s toxic? She’s just going to keep messing up and then dragging you down with her. Get her an Uber or I’ll text Daphne but we’re going home.”

He knew Lucas was really mad because he only swore when he was angry and he had this twitch in his and he never broke eye contact as he spoke but there was no love in his eyes.

“ Lucas you know I can’t dont that”

“ Why Eliott? Tell me why do you feel so obligated to FIX her”  
He shouting and using his hands more when he speaks.

Lola is silent and she made eye contact with Lucas and that was enough to send him over the edge.

“ Lola I’ve tried to accept your friendship for so long now frankly I don’t get it but do you think this is healthy? Eliott drops everything for YOU are you even thankful? We had plans tonight and then you decided you wanted to get high at 1am in a nightclub and drag my boyfriend into it” he throws his hands in the air like he’s hopeless.

Lola stares at the floor and eventually just slips out   
“ I’m going to walk home thank you Eliott for everything and I’m sorry to both of you for the trouble.”

“Lola wait” Eliott shouts

Lucas grabs his wrist

“ Lucas she can’t walk alone in the middle of the night!”

Lucas let’s go and they catch up with her and walk in silence to her house. Once they drop her off the silence seems thicker.

They walk in silence all the way back to their apartment. Lucas didn’t realize it until Eliott got closer to him but you could smell the alcohol on him and it just made things worse. 

Lucas immediately walked into the bedroom and began undressing himself to his boxers and got comfy in their bed without saying a word to Eliott.   
Eliott walked into the bathroom and got himself together before walking back in to their bedroom. Thankfully he showered and brushed his teeth the smell of alcohol was kind of masked by minty breath and fruity body wash. 

He got into bed and Lucas had his back turned away from him. He knew he was still awake because when he was asleep he had the loudest snores and his breathing was a little deeper.

“Lucas?”  
No answer

“Lucas?”

He turns towards him

“ Lucas I’m so sorry for how tonight went. I was so excited for tonight please believe me. Things got out of hand and I even was there what would happen if I wasn’t there?”

Lucas shoots himself up

“EXACTLY Eliott you were even there and things got rough you even got involved I saw the fucking video of you fighting that guy. When will you realize she is just going to make things worse for you. You need to focus on you right now Eliott because even if you can’t see your changing I can see it. You’ve been distant lately and leaving and acting like I don’t know and the lying has gotten worse. All I want is for you to just trust me.”

He sighs and collects himself. He grabs Eliotts hand and says 

“ I get it you see yourself in her and you don’t want her to make the same mistakes as you but I’m afraid that she is bringing you back to what you overcame. Eliott I love that about you how you felt obligated to help her but you cannot let her drag you down with her. Eliott we were doing so well we were happy right?

Eliott just nods

“ We live together and I feel like I’ve seen you more when we didn’t even live together. I know it’s neither of our faults   
but giving all your energy to her isn’t helping. Eliott you don’t know how much I’ve missed you lately and I hate just seeing you when I’m too tired to do anything.”

Eliott finally realizes he barely had said anything

“ Lucas all I wanted to do was help her”  
He feels the tears welling in his eyes  
Lucas moves a piece of hair out of his face and says   
“ I know you did baby but I think you both just need to focus on yourselves”

“ I do too. I just wanted to get her out of that club the way those men were looking at her and she was just so vulnerable I couldn’t live with myself if I just left. But Lucas I want you to know how much I was looking forward to tonight. I wanted to spoil you and just finally spend some time with you.”

He turns and looks towards the ceiling to block his tears. Lucas props himself up on his elbows and strokes Eliotts cheek and just looks at him. 

“ Eliott we’re going to be okay.”

He says it very firmly and never breaks eye contact with Eliott.

“ I‘ve never felt as happy as I am until I met you. Yea we’re going to have our ups and downs but we just need to trust each other. Please just call me when Lola needs help and let me help you too. Or if that just seems like too much just don’t lie and just text me or tell me what’s going on because Eliott I cannot deal with lies anymore.”

Eliott pulls Lucas onto him in a hug and just whispers into his ear

“ I’m so sorry you can trust me I won’t lie anymore I love you”

Over and over for a few minutes 

Eventually Lucas moves out of his embrace.

“ I love you I don’t want to ever be without you but the only way for us to be happy we need to communicate and just trust me okay?”

“Ok”

Lucas falls onto his chest and hugs his middle and Eliott rests his head on top of his head and they fall asleep tangled together. 

They’ll be okay.


End file.
